Tracker
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Charming calls upon an old friend renowned for her tracking abilities in order to save Emma and find the great sorcerer Merlin in order to save Rumplestilitskin. In return for her assistance can he reunite her with the love of her life and her daughter who was kidnapped by Pan many centuries before? *post Season 4 finale*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Messages

Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina and Robin stood in the town square staring at the Dark One's dagger as it clattered to the floor and Emma was no where to be seen and the dagger was etched with her name anew. Snow cried and struggled in Charming's arms. Hook wanted to cry and Robin was hugging Regina tightly. Emma Swan had become the Dark One. Now the saviour needed saving.

It was Hook who walked forward and picked up the dagger before he held it out to Charming. "You're her father, mate, you should keep hold of this." He said in voice which was verging on breaking into tears. Charming nodded and took it off him, before he steered Snow away to return her home to their son, Neal. Regina and Robin departed also, heading back to find Roland and the merry men. Hook took out his flask of rum and made his way to the docks, sipping it as he went. They all were heading to grieve alone. As well as consider a plan of action. Unbeknownst to the others Charming already had a plan. He just has to wait for the next high wind in order to put it into affect.

Days passed and Snow cried and took care of baby Neal, then when Henry came over, hugged him and cried some more. No one saw hair nor hide of Hook, but Charming wasn't overtly worried- he was a pirate, he could take care of himself. On the third day of Snow's constant crying and with no news of Emma, a high wind blew through town and Charming took his opportunity to send a message for help.

He picked a large leaf from the ground outside Granny's, where a few had been shaken loose because of the wind. He took it back to the flat the Charming's lived in and on it he scribbled a brief message, before he stood at the window in the flat and let it go. "Please. Please, I need your help." He whispered as it floated away. Now all he had to do was wait. And he wasn't waiting very long.

At a similar time, perhaps an hour or so later, a young woman walking through the forest surrounding Storybrooke was slapped in the face by a leaf, a large leaf with a message scribbled on it. She stood atop of mound of rocks and read it before she looked up and closed her eyes as the wind whispered around her.

"Of course. I am coming." She said aloud in a silvery voice, and the wind returned her message to the helpless prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunions

A day after the message was sent, the young woman walked in Granny's diner and Charming was the first to turn and acknowledge her. And acknowledge her he did. He rushed forward and swept her into a tight hug and she hugged back before he returned her to her feet.

"You came."

"Did you ever doubt I would, my Prince?" The young woman smiled, dropping him a low curtesy. Charming smiled and took in the young woman in a kind manner, they had not seen each other in years and yet she looked the same- a youthful beauty. Clad here in a suede pencil skirt, with two split up wait her side, stopping just shy of remaining decent, with a light brown leather jacket and cream camisole. Upon her tanned feet she wore simple brown slip on ballet flats. The young woman was tanned, with a slender figure, long dark hair and Hazel eyes around her neck she wore her signature moonstone and turquoise necklace and Charming couldn't resist gathered her into another hug.

"I am glad to see you, Pocahontas."

"As am I, my prince." Pocahontas, her Storybrooke name being Hanna, smiled back and then charming took her by the hand as he done when they were children and led her over to meet his family. Charming led her to his family and introduced her.

"Snow, this is..."

"Pocahontas!" Snow cried and hugged the young woman with one arm, baby Neal, nestled in her other.

"Princess." Pocahontas greeted warmly as Snow released her. Pocahontas then bowed to Henry who was sat in the booth behind her.

"You requested my help, sire, yet you have not told me why." Pocahontas added as Charming encouraged her to sit by Henry. Snow sat in the booth as did Charming who sat opposite Pocahontas.

"My daughter, princess Emma, has engulfed the power of the dark one and I must find the great sorcerer Merlin to free her and destroy the darkness for ever." Charming explained. "I ask for your assistance in finding him. You are the best tracker I know, if anyone can find him, it is you. I do not care of the cost."

Pocahontas took Charming's hands in her own. "I shall help you, Charming, I only ask one favour in return."

"Name it."

"You help me find John and my children. Since we returned I have not been able to locate them."

"A fair exchange of services, Pocahontas. When we find Merlin and my daughter we shall search for John and your children. I promise you." Charming vowed and he smiled at her. "You have my word, old friend."

"Yours is a word I trust." Pocahontas replied before joining the Charming's for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pocahontas meets Charming for the first time

It was just his luck, Charming thought, chasing down a bandit only to be captured by Indians when he accidentally crossed the border into their lands from the enchanted forest. He was now tied to a tree- his sword a fair way off and not within reach- attempting to mentally prepare himself for becoming a human sacrifice; or at least he thought that was what was going on. He couldn't tell, all he knew was that the younger Indian people were bouncing around and chanting and he was feeling uneasy. He turned his head slightly as a rusting came from the bushes near him. From his seat on the floor at the base of a tree he could see the long, tanned, bare footed legs which belonged to one of the young women. Her buckskin dress came to mid thigh and she coached beside him, her long black hair loose over one shoulder. A turquoise necklace hung about her neck. She untied him and handed him a plate of berries and a little beef meat from one of the great Bulls her father had slaughtered with his warriors in the hunt where they discovered Charming. He smiled and took the plate from her.

"Thank you." He tested, unsure if they spoke the same language and the woman, no older than fifteen, smiled before sitting herself beside him.

"You be welcome, prince." She said kindly, her voice warm and pleasant on the ear. Seventeen year old Charming relaxed and began nibbling at the food she had given him. She seemed kind and genteel unlike the large burly giant who was her father and the tribes chief.

"What's your name?" He asked and she told him- it was a long and ancient name in a language he didn't understand. He shot her a confused look and she laughed, the sound like silver bells.

"Pocahontas." She repeated, settling for the anglicised version of her name.

"Charming. Prince Charming." He said and held out his hand, she took it and shook it once before she dropped it and wrapped her arms around her knees. "What does your father intend to do with me?"

She smiled again and leant a little closer to him. "He means not to harm you, only shake you up a little, to discourage white man from trespassing on Powhatan land." He caught her eye, could see she told the truth and he let out a breath in a long sigh of relief.

"That's good to know."

"I tracked the woman you were chasing. She lives in forest and she is run away princess." Pocahontas said simply, watching the fire light dance in the pit around which her siblings, cousins and friends were dancing.

"Really? How did you know that?" He asked, mouth slightly full of beef meat.

"I follow her as far as river before she hid in cave on cliff face. She talented climber." Pocahontas said carefully, her english not as strong as Charming's.

"You seem to be a good tracker, Pocahontas." Charming admired.

"Father say I am best of all his warriors at such skill." Pocahontas smiled and looked at Charming from beneath her eyelashes. He smiled and she giggled. "When warriors and Father sleep I help you escape camp. I found prince's horse not far from here."

"Thank you. That is kind." Charming smiled graciously. Pocahontas seemed genuine and generous, two features charming always sort in a friend. Perhaps they would be friends, the prince and the tribes woman.

When chief Powhatan and his tribesmen fell asleep, Pocahontas returned and helped Charming to his feet before leading him away from the camp and into the forest. She took his hand to guide him when he had no clue where he was going. Soon he heard the sound of running water, the river, somewhere to his left and slightly ahead of him. They reached a glade and in the moonlight Charming could see his trusty horse, drinking from the river. Pocahontas led him to it and he claimed into the saddle.

"Thank you, Pocahontas."

"My pleasure, prince. Prince's land and castle lie in that direction," she pointed ahead of them towards the North. "Follow river, will lead you home."

"Thank you again. How will I contact you if I need your help with tracking?" He smiled and Pocahontas laughed quietly.

"Send message on high wind, it will find me. Fare thee well, prince. Travel safe." Pocahontas whispered and charming urged his horse on. He looked back and she raised her hand in the Powhatan way of farewell and he copied noticing hoe it made her smile before he faced ahead and rode for home. He would never forget his native beauty whom in the many years that followed he would call friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two friends take a walk

Henry glanced at the clock above the counter in granny's behind Ruby's head. Time he left for school. Pocahontas and Charming were at the counter fetching teas and coffees for themselves and snow.

"Grandma?" He tested to snow. She looked at him and smiled. " I have to go, school starts soon. Then I'm helping grandma Belle in the brokers after. I'll be home for tea." He kissed her cheek when he got up from the booth and stroked his baby uncles cheek.

"Ok, Henry. Be good. Don't worry about your granddad. I'll tell him." Snow replied and with that Henry was heading for the door. Charming returned with Pocahontas and shot Snow a questioning look. "School." Charming nodded in understanding and handed her a coffee- not wanting to upset her by getting her cocoa and cinnamon, the favourite drink of their missing daughter.

"So tell me, what happened to Emma? Describe in every detail Charming." Pocahontas asked as she took a gentle sip from her steaming teacup.

"She took on the power of the dark one and vanished into thin air. This was left in her place." Charming drew the dagger from his jacket and handed it to Pocahontas. She mused for a few moments and then handed it back.

"She not in this world. She far away. But she can be found." Pocahontas added the last bit when she saw Snow's worried face.

"Not in this world? I don't understand." Snow asked quietly, as Neal slept soundly in her arms.

"She far away. In our world. I need to speak to this apprentice, he will know what to do." Pocahontas nodded, sure in her words. Charming nodded too and slurped up the last of his coffee.

"Let's go then." He stood up and was soon followed by Snow and Pocahontas. Once outside both women took his hands as he offered them to the women and then they made their way off to Mr Gold's shop, where both the apprentice and Mr Gold were in varying states of ill health.


End file.
